Many vehicles, and automobiles in particular, are provided with a steering column assembly in which a steering wheel is supported on a free end to receive manual rotary inputs from an operator. The steering column assembly is often designed to absorb the impact energy in a collision, by collapsing in response to an overwhelming compressive force as received by the body of the vehicular operator. Quite often, the collapsing mechanism in a steering column assembly is accomplished through a sliding fit arranged between inner and outer shaft tubes in the column assembly. During a collision, the outer shaft tube collapses over the inner shaft tube, or vice versa, with appropriate energy absorbing devices gradually arresting movement to help cushion the impact forces.
The sliding phenomenon between the inner and outer shaft tubes can be designed to occur only during an emergency collapse condition, or can be designed as part of a telescopic adjustment feature of the steering wheel. In either situation, a bushing is provided between the inner and outer telescoping shaft tubes to establish a smooth journaled interface. Commonly, the bushing is molded in place between the inner and outer shaft tubes to perfect a custom fit. Such molded-in-place bushings have a drawback in that the quality of the sliding fit between the inner and outer shaft tubes varies in relation to the instantaneous injection molding pressure at the time of the overmolding process. Because this injection pressure is difficult to control in a high production manufacturing setting, substantial variability may exist from one column assembly to the next. This variability can lead to a range of characteristics in the steering column assembly, such as in the collapse force resistance, vibrational frequency and/or stiffness of the assembled column.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bushing assembly placed between the inner and outer shaft tubes in a telescopically collapsible vehicular column assembly in which the resulting steering column characteristics can be carefully controlled and readily optimized.